Love and Laughter
by CSIfan8686
Summary: 110% GSR fluffy smut c/w funny moments. Sara and Gil are caught in the act.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI.**

**I hope you enjoy this, I was up from 2:30am until 6:30am thinking of this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love and Laughter**

"Did...you...see her face?" laughs Sara, as she and Gil enter their bedroom.

"It's not funny, Sara." says Gil, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes. Yes it is."

She can't control her laughter as she sits down on the edge of the bed, thinking back to what's just happened.

_She and Gil have been to a barbecue at Cath's, everyone who works night shift at the lab was there, plus others. It's been a beautiful afternoon, hot sunshine with a cool breeze and plenty of alcohol. _

_Sara could already feel her body sinking into that hot and fuzzy drunken feeling._

_They were all in the garden, talking and listening to music, when a slow song came on. Gil spun Sara around, into his arms, and they danced, forgetting where they were and who they were with. He moved his mouth over her jaw, placing soft kisses to her, making her go weak with desire. She found his mouth with hers and kissed him passionately, moaning into his mouth as his hands trailed down her back and stopped on her waist, pulling her further into him._

"_I can't wait to get you home." he mumbles._

"_Mr Grissom, are you trying to seduce me?" she whispered._

"_Yes, dear." he replied._

_Sara couldn't stop the whimper, of pure desperation, which escaped her lips, making him smile into her hair as he kissed her head._

_When the song finished they pulled apart to find almost everybody, who was standing outside, watching them and smiling._

_They were embarrassed but they didn't care, they had to get out of there, fast. _

_Sara could feel dampness between her legs and she knew that Gil was ready too. She took a calming breath and told Cath that they were going to head home._

"_Home?" she queried. "It's still early and we have the night off."_

"_Cath, let them go. They're married and in love." said Greg, smiling. "And they haven't seen eachother for six weeks."_

"_Yeah, thanks Greg." said Sara, throwing him an evil look._

"_Okay." said Cath, giving in. "We'll be here until late on, come back if you want to."_

"_Thanks, Cath. Bye." said Sara and quickly turned to leave._

_She took hold of Gil's hand and pulled him through the house. She was just about to pull open the front door when she had a bright, drunken idea._

_She turned to face him and smiled, before licking her lips. She looked down at the bulge in his pants and pulled him into a quick kiss before leading him upstairs._

_Their mouths locked together before the bathroom door had closed and Sara's hand moved straight to the zip on his jeans._

"_This is a bad idea…" he moaned against her lips, before Sara took him in her hand._

"_Okay, I'll stop then." she shrieked and pulled her hand away._

_He growled at the loss of contact and pulled her hand back onto him. _

"_On second thoughts…" he groaned._

_Sara smiled as he moved her backwards, pinning her against the wall. _

_He trailed his hands up her thighs, silently thanking the Gods for Sara wearing a skirt as she had a court appearance earlier. He used both hands to slide her black panties down her legs, making her quiver._

_She hitched up her skirt as he cupped her ass and lifted her. Making sure that she was as comfortable as could be, propped up against him and the wall, he brought her down onto him._

_Sara held on to his shoulders as he completely filled her and she moaned at the feel of him._

"_Kiss me." she whispered._

_He smiled and brought his mouth to hers as she started to grind her hips against him, making him groan into her mouth._

_He thrust into her slowly whilst watching her face; watching her cheeks flush and her eyes glaze over as ecstasy surged throughout her body._

_Her head rolled back and she moaned uncontrollably when she felt him pulsate inside her. _

"_Gil…Oh God, Gil." she cried. "I'm close."_

_He pushes into her a little harder, faster._

"_Let go hon.."_

_He's cut off by the bathroom door opening and a shriek escaping Cath's lips._

_All three of them stand there, mortified, Gil and Sara in the middle of their love making._

"_Gil…Sara…I…err…" stammered Cath. "I'm just gonna leave." she whispered and slammed the door._

_Sara couldn't help herself, she burst into laughter as her climax surged through her body._

_Gil was about to pull out of her, mortified by what just happened._

"_Don't you dare." growls Sara._

"_Sara…I…"_

_Sara shut him up with a mind blowing kiss, making him forget what he was about to do._

_With one more slow, deep thrust from Gil, Sara completely let herself go._

"_Ahh…" she moaned, as warmth flooded her body._

_Her heat was enough to send him over, he braced himself against the wall with one arm, the other still holding onto Sara._

_She could feel his heat numbing her body. She cried out and slumped against him, her head resting against his shoulder, waiting for their 'come down' to start._

_A few minutes later, Sara burst out laughing as she dropped her legs to the floor. How the hell was she supposed to face Cath now?"_

_Gil kissed her and smiled before he pulled up his jeans._

"_After you." said Sara, gesturing towards the door._

"_I don't think so, Mrs Grissom. This was your idea." he smiled._

"_Oh, come on? She's my boss." whined Sara, still laughing._

"_Well…she's my best friend."_

"_She's mine, too."_

"_I've known her longer."_

"_Exactly. You know her better than me."_

"_Guys." came Cath's voice. "When you've finished arguing, please can you exit my bathroom?"_

_Sara smiled and stood there stubbornly._

_Gil sighed and opened the door to a stunned looking Cath._

"_Okay guys, here's the deal." said Cath. "If you're going to have sex in my bathroom, atleast have the decency to lock the door. I really don't need to see that again. EVER."_

_Gil moved his lips but no sound came our, he's utterly humiliated. _

"_I'm so sorry Cath. I don't know what got into us. I blame the wine." said Sara, trying her hardest not to laugh._

"_What would you have done if I was Greg?" Cath asked._

"_Died." both Gil and Sara replied._

"_Hmm…" groaned Cath._

"_How can we make it up to you?" Gil asked._

"_How about never having sex in my house again." she snarled, a half smile across her face. "For goodness sake Gil, what were you thinking? I mean, Sara I can understand, but you?"_

_Sara turned her face away from Cath, tears of joy and laughter were now spilling down her cheeks and she knew that she had turned beetroot red._

"_What can I say?" queried Gil. "Sara's a bad influence."_

"_Gil, it's not funny." whined Cath. "I've just walked in on my best friends going at it, porno style. I'm going to have nightmares." she growled, then looked directly at Sara. "Is something funny, Sara?"_

_Sara tried her best to keep a straight face but failed miserably. "We should really go."_

_Cath smiled a little and turned away before speaking. "Bye guys. Enjoy your evening." _

"_We will." Sara said seductively, whilst looking at her husband._

"_Oh, Sara, if I were you, I'd prepare myself for de-comp tomorrow night. It might sober you up a little." chuckled Cath._

"_Fuck!" mouthed Sara to Gil. "Yes, Boss." she said to Cath._

"_Oh, and Gil? Two things." smirked Cath._

"_Yes, Catherine." _

"_First of all; I didn't think you had it in you."_

_Gil didn't know where to look, he turned paler than pale._

_Sara had to bite her lip to keep her from making the situation worse, tears were still streaming down her face._

"_Second of all?" she said, a look of sheer delight across her face._

"_Yes, Catherine." he mumbled, sounding like a school boy._

"_Nice ass." she laughed, and then she was gone._

_That did it, Sara burst into absolute hysterics and she collapsed to the floor. She was shaking with laughter and she couldn't control her breathing._

"_She...nice ass." squealed Sara. "Your face...you were white. Oh God, I can't breathe."_

"_Sara..." growled Gil. "Pull yourself together, we have to go. NOW." he said._

"_I...I...can't." she howled. "So funny..."_

_Gil pulled her up and lead her downstairs, thankfully without bumping into anybody. _

_They practically ran from house and down the street, then they made their way home. Laughing all the way._

Sara lays back on the bed, still laughing, as she tries to catch her breath.

Gil watches the rise and fall of her chest as he joins in her laughter.

"At least I know that you're not lying when you say that I have a nice ass." he smiles.

She sits up and throws a pillow at him, hitting him over the head. He throws it back at her as she picks up another one. He grabs hold of it and she pulls him down on top of her, he lands with his mouth only inches from hers.

She smiles and looks into his blue eyes.

"I love you." she whispers.

"I love you, too." he smiles.

He kisses her softly as his hand traces the outline of her body. He loves her body, he can get lost whilst exploring it. Although he knows every inch of her body, every curve and every freckle are like new every time he touches her.

Sara starts to unbutton his shirt as he slides his hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Oh, no..." she cries suddenly, startling him.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Her phone starts ringing, so he leans over her to pick it.

"Oh, no..." she cries, again. "Don't answer it."

"It's Cath." he smiles.

"Oh, no..."

"Sara, stop saying that. What's wrong?'"

Sara cringes and covers her face with a pillow.

"I forgot something." she groans.

He shakes his head and answers the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hello, Catherine."

"Gil, please tell your wife that I think I've found her panties in my bathroom."

Sara holds the pillow harder to her face, she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Gil smiles and lifts up her skirt, making her remove the pillow and squeal. He raises his eyebrows and lets out a chuckle.

"Yes, Catherine, it appears as though Sara has misplaced her panties."

"Gil..." screams Sara, as a new round of laughter starts to spill from her.

"Gil...I am not carrying Sara's panties to work with me. What should I do with them?" asks Cath, slightly disgusted.

"Well...she definitely doesn't need them at the moment." he smiles. "Bin them or keep them, it's up to you."

"Gil..." snarls Cath.

"I'm sorry, Catherine, I've got to go. I'm about to ravish my wife." he says, before hanging up.

"Are you crazy?" shouts Sara.

"Yes. About you." he replies, without missing a beat.

He captures her mouth and kisses her passionately, before he starts to undress her. He slips her skirt down her legs and pulls her up into a sitting position, so that he can remove her top and bra.

He stands back to admire his wife's naked body, making Sara blush, as he then undresses himself.

A cry of desperation escapes her lips as she watches him in awe.

He smiles lovingly as he positions himself above her and he softly kisses her lips as he enters her.

She kisses him back deeply as she starts to move in sync with him, meeting his every thrust. Her hands play over his face, caressing his beard, before moving down his neck and shoulders.

He moves his mouth to her neck and sucks on it, marking her as his and only his.

"So...close." she cries, unable to keep her eyes open.

She gasps as he thrusts a little harder into her.

"Let go, honey."

"You first." she begs.

He smiles, just barely able to hold on.

"Together?" he asks. "On three?"

All she can do is nod her head and whimper.

"One." he smiles and places a kiss to her forehead.

"Two." she squeaks.

He kisses her nose, lingering longer than she can bare.

"Three." she screams.

He kisses her lips and they release together.

Sara arches up, into him, moaning at the feel of him inside her; the feel of his heat surging through her body. Her moans get lost in his mouth as they continue to devour eachother.

She feels a rumble start deep within his chest and she kisses him harder.

"Sara..." he groans. "My Sara!"

"Mmm..."

When he's empties himself into her, he holds her for a second before pulling out of her. He lays down next to her and pulls the quilt up over them.

Sara rolls onto her side and cuddles into him, smiling.

"I love you." she whispers. "More than ever, after today." she smiles.

"I love you, too." he replies and kisses her head.

"I'm dreading work tomorrow night. Cath's going to torture me." groans Sara.

Gil smiles into her hair.

"Anything I can do?" he asks.

"Yes." she says. "Buy lemons. Lots of lemons." she laughs.

**The End**

**I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Please review!**

**Lynne xx**


End file.
